


На троих

by FemYujiS



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemYujiS/pseuds/FemYujiS
Summary: Иногда Сонгю мечтает, чтобы и ночью Дону оказывался рядом, бесстыдно сопел на ухо и даже не догадывался о бессоннице старшего. Особенно в ночи, как эта, когда Сонгю не засыпает сознательно, вслушиваясь в звуки за пределами комнаты и глядя на пустующую кровать Ухёна.
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun





	На троих

Однажды Сонгю справедливо заметил, что у Дону нет чувства меры. И хотя сказанное относилось к непомерному веселью, любви ко сну и слишком серьезной физиономии при встрече с их президентом, сам парень мог существенно расширить этот список.

Но люди не любят обращать внимания на детали. На лимонные конфеты Сонджона у него в рюкзаке – Дону не утаскивает их в необъятных количествах тайком, а получает от самого макнэ в знак признательности, когда уводит Хою лишний раз в зал. На беспробудный сон из-за вечного недосыпа, потому что Мёнсу ночами тянет откровенничать с хёном на темы, которые не затронешь с Сонгю. На ненавязчивую заботу о Сонгю, которую тому не может дать Ухён, вперемежку с попытками быть к нему ближе физически. Но остальные не замечают мелочей и не видят, как этого в Дону много. Словно он не свою роль в группе занял и зря сжился с образом гиперактивного зверочеловека, которому и исчерпывать свое напряжение незачем. 

Но напряжения в Дону тоже сверх меры, поэтому он совсем не сопротивляется, когда Ухён тянет его к себе, перегнувшись через стол. Нам настойчивый, но совсем не грубый, осторожно мажет по губам, не закрывая глаз, словно это даст вовремя заметить появление на кухне пришедшего за своим остывающим кофе Сонёля. Но ему удается отстраниться как раз перед приходом того вместе с Сонгю – вот уж перед кем не хотелось оказаться в компрометирующем виде. Ухён выглядит в кои-то веки сытым и начинает лезть под руку лидеру, а Дону не остается ничего другого, как терроризировать того за компанию, пока не скроются жалующийся на шум поутру Сонёль и довольный Нам. 

С того раза Ухён всегда находит минуту, чтобы побыть с ним наедине. И хотя лекарство кажется неплохим, Дону готов проклясть собственное чувство меры, потому что этого не хватает, и Чану приходится по-прежнему носиться за лидером с видом вечного двигателя в ожидании теплого и благодарного отклика. Но даже ему кажется диким жадно смотреть на Сонгю, больше всего времени проводить с Хоей, а касаться совсем беззастенчивым образом именно Ухёна.

* * *

Для Ухёна многое было неправдоподобно просто. Хочешь кофе каждое утро – задобри Сонёля, скучаешь по женским капризам – доведи Сонджона, заслуживаешь фанатской любви – торжествуй и почаще осуществляй желания почитательниц. Хочешь кого-то заполучить – иди и бери его. Главное – сделать правильный шаг и верить в то, что делаешь.

Сонгю с недавних пор будил его не как остальных, а с заговорщицкой улыбкой на тонких губах. Что совершенно не мешало Наму пятью минутами спустя запираться в ванной с Дону, пока лидер исполнял свои обязанности по побудке остальных. Этот – тактильный маньяк, не чета предельно осторожному Сонгю, но и требует в ответ гораздо меньше, никаких разговорах об ответственности или излишнего романтизма. С другой стороны, больше риска быть обнаруженными и не понятыми, никакого ощущения уюта, которым Дону окружает почему-то только лидера. Но Ухён не видит ничего предосудительного том, что не может выбрать, у него ситуация раскладывается просто – не отпускать обоих, пока решение не придет само собой.

То есть, пока одному из их троицы не надоест ходить вокруг да около с затаенной тоской или жаждой во взгляде, и доверие пересилит всякие лишние мысли. Ухёну хочется сказать об этом открытым текстом, он знает, что выводы безошибочны, а доверие к людям, с которыми живешь и работаешь плечом к плечу, оправдает себя. Только Сонгю может испугаться, воспринять ситуацию иначе, ему непременно нужно самому дойти до этого вывода. А Дону, видя растерянного лидера непременно поможет ему, не отставая ни на шаг, пока лидер не привыкнет к его близости окончательно, и дело для них двоих останется за малым. Но в такой схеме не хватает одной переменной, поэтому Ухён не говорит попусту, а продолжает зажимать по углам Чана, чтобы не выплескивать собственные желания на Кима, и просто потому что хочется.

* * *

Сонгю долго пытался приучить себя любить их всех. Но то одно не клеилось, то другое раздражало, то третье вызывало зависть или обиду, и у него никак не получалось стать самым понимающим, всепрощающим и любимым лидером. Зато его признанием оказалось быть лидером любящим безнадежно из-за собственных принципов и чужой холодности, а также персональной грелкой Чана Дону в утреннее и вечернее время суток. 

Иногда Сонгю мечтает, чтобы и ночью тот оказывался рядом, бесстыдно сопел на ухо и даже не догадывался о бессоннице старшего. Особенно в ночи, как эта, когда Сонгю не засыпает сознательно, вслушиваясь в звуки за пределами комнаты и глядя на пустующую кровать Ухёна, пропадающего где-то в глубине общежития. С кем-то. Только вежливость и нежелание окончательно подтвердить неприятную правду не дает ему выглянуть за дверь и крадучись добраться до ванной. Хотя Ким уверен, еще через пару минут он будет способен свернуть с намеченного пути в комнату на троих, ведь сильнее всего он хочет к Дону и не любить Ухёна и того второго, голоса которого не разобрать за шипением воды. Только ведь Нам удивится, не обнаружив его на привычном месте по возвращении, и Мёнсу нельзя случайно разбудить, ему на съемки с утра, а парень в последнее время не высыпается. Сонгю только заворачивается с головой в одеяло, добиваясь почти тишины, и тренируется ненавязчиво и понимающе улыбаться, как подобает хранителю чужой тайны и просто хорошему хёну.

И состояние это, напускное и вымученное, длится до самого вечера следующего дня, пока он не заявляется в общежитие, которое должно было пустовать. Но то ли Сонгю слишком устал и спутал чужое расписание, то ли освободился куда позже предполагаемого, только открывшаяся его глазам сцена оказалась слишком выбивающейся из привычной картины мира.

Они сидят вплотную друг к другу, и Ухён удерживает Дону рукой за плечи. А губы у Дону красные, будто сам искусал или искусали ему. И хочется руки заламывать, или сразу бежать прочь, или опуститься прямо на месте на колени и смотреть, раз не остается ничего другого. Сонгю с этого момента ненавидит чужие тайны, но злиться на Дону не может, как и искать у него утешения. Упорно кажется, что он уснул в студии и сейчас видит кошмар, в котором ему нет места рядом с самыми близкими.

\- Гю, - Нам ничуть не тушуется и, кажется, не удивляется его молчаливой истерике, подзывает Сонгю к себе, будто тому недостаточно поводов для желания провалиться сквозь землю, и шепчет Дону на ухо. Лидер и лицо руками закрывает, смущаясь сильнее обычного, и подавляет рвущийся из груди нервный смех, бормоча почти извиняющееся: «Я никому ничего не скажу».

\- Гю-джи-джи, иди сюда, - невольно приходится поднять голову, чтобы увидеть ободряющую улыбку. Это слишком грязный ход, чтобы ему не поддаться, и когда Сонгю перестает медлить и нерешительно подходит ближе, Нам обнимает свободной рукой, утягивая к ним на диван. Лидер все еще в замешательстве, ожидает любого подвоха и даже доверительной беседы, но вместо этого Ухён кладет голову ему на плечо, а Дону тянется вперед. И хотя Сонгю распахивает глаза мгновение спустя, он не просыпается, и тепло разливается не только по губам, но и в груди.

В конце концов, Сонгю больше чем хватит этих двоих. А любовь к остальным еще успеет приложиться.

* * *

В комнате вокалистов уже темно, но развалившемуся на постели Ухёна рэперу спокойно не лежится. Он только вдоволь избавился от тактильного голода на ближайшую пару часов, но уже нехотя принялся подниматься, хотя Сонгю по-прежнему отпускать его не собирался.

\- Мне пора, там Хоя…

\- А он не подождет?

\- Что за недостойные лидера разговоры, Гю-джи-джи? Если Хою постоянно не занимать, он начинает лезть к Джонни. А некоторых это не устраивает.

\- Бедный макнэ.

\- Нет, я про Эля. Он нам потом спать не дает.

\- Вот почему Сонёль так подсел на кофе.

\- И Ухён, у него тоже причина есть.

\- Уже две причины…


End file.
